Outlast 2
Outlast 2 (stylized as Outlast II) is an upcoming first-person survival horror video game that's currently in development by Red Barrels Games. It serves as an indirect sequel to Outlast and is set to be released in fall of 2016 for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game will take place in the same universe as Outlast, but it will feature different characters and a different setting. Plot The plot for Outlast 2 or any major details have not been announced as of yet. The game will feature different characters and takes place in a different setting sometime after the events of the Mount Massive slaughter.https://twitter.com/TheRedBarrels/status/684781963526434816 Although, the Murkoff Corporation will somehow make an appearance.https://twitter.com/TheRedBarrels/status/668906052683964416 Development Announcement On October 23, 2014, in an interview with Bloody Disgusting, Philippe Morin announced that Red Barrels is currently working on Outlast's sequel, Outlast 2. The team also stated that they will not release the game unless they are afraid to play it for themselves. On October 28, 2015, Red Barrels posted a black and white picture on their Facebook of a bulletin board with pages and classified documents pinned on it. Across the image the word "tomorrow" was overlaid. The following day, Red Barrels released an official teaser trailer for the game on their YouTube channel. Reveal Trailer The video opens up in an evening field with a burning cross placed in the center. An elderly man speaks ominously as follows: :"And there followed an angel, saying, Babylon is fallen, is fallen, that great city, because she made all nations drink the wine of the wrath of her fornication.Revelation 14:8 excerpt from King James' Bible And the smoke of their torment ascends forever and ever.Revelation 14:11 excerpt Then I looked, and, lo, a Lamb stood on the Mount Zion,Revelation 14:1 excerpt saying with a loud voice, 'Fear God, give glory to Him, for the hour of His judgment... has come!'Revelation 14:7 The man's voice slowly fades in the background as the camera zooms out to show that the cross has been driven upside down. As the unseen person concludes that the hour of god's judgement has arrived, the flames are snuffed out and the night vision filter is applied, leaving place to a number of glowing eyes, with Outlast II's logo overlaying across the screen. Languages Trivia *There are two common misconceptions presented in the first teaser trailer: **The inverted cross is commonly believed to be a satanic symbol, while it is actually the symbol of Saint Peter. According to legend, St. Peter requested that he be crucified in a different way than Jesus Christ, because he felt that he didn't deserve to die in the same manner as his lord, so the Romans raised his cross with him upside down. The true Satanic Cross was actually first introduced in the Satanic Bible, written by Anton Szandor LaVey in 1969, and is called the Brimstone Sigil, one of the many symbols of the Church of Satan. **In the past, cross burning has been used as a sign of protest and to issue a declaration of war, but has since become widely associated with Ku Klux Klan who would burn crosses near the homes of those they wished to intimidate. *In the teaser trailer, the old man's sayings are mixed quotes from the Bible, most specifically Revelation 14 - The Lamb and the 144,000 and The Three Angels and Babylon's Fall. *In one of the interviews, Red Barrels co-founder Phillipe Morine told, that they are studying Jonestown Mass Suicide (which is the biggest mass suicide yet to date), and which has been inspiration for second game. Gallery Pre-Release O2.png|Teaser image for October 29 announcement Outlast 2 Teaser Logo 2.png|Outlast 2 teaser screenshot Outlast 2 Teaser Logo.png|Outlast 2 logo with night vision filter (notice numerous glaring eyes in the background) Outlast 2 Second Teaser Image.png|The first promotional image depicting an unknown figure wielding a modified pickaxe Videos File:OUTLAST II TEASER|Outlast 2 Teaser Trailer References es:Outlast 2 Category:Games